undead_nation_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamepass
Dronelings - Summon 8 powerful mechanized spiders to attack the zombies. Last 60 seconds, 10 second cooldown. If they are destroyed via Zombies (they are immune to debuffs, consider this a buff during Chapter 3), they will explode, dealing 45 damage in 10 stud radius. Telamon - Summon the lord of SFOTH! And chicken... He will throw said chicken to zombies. New Ability If there are many Zombies nearby its Owner, it will stomp onto the ground. This will summon a SFOTH Fire Blast, which knocksbacks the zombies and deals 100 damage. Chainsaw - A powerful DPS-like melee weapons. Swing your character around violently to do extra damage. If used too long, it will overheat. Exponential RPG- An extremely powerful Rocket Launcher type weapon. This "weapon" has the ability to duplicate the amount of projectiles it is firing. Sadly, with such power, it has to be nerfed to prevent it being absurdly overpowered. The hard limit of the amount of rockets it can go up to is 8, but that's more than enough to kill most zombies. Base rocket damage is 35 (Replaced the Shark Launcher, who even uses that?) Bellow Noob - A noob that has learned the way of the EXCUSE ME! He also read a book named "OP! By Asian". This noob uses a variety of weapons that are given to him by the owner, Mr. EXCUSE ME. Ability (Passive) Occasionally, it will stun the Zombie that is nearest to the Owner. The stun lasts 3 seconds and deals 35 damage. 2 seconds cooldown. Ability 2 (Rare) The holograph will stop using its current weapon and pull out a Megaphone. Those who know what this is don't need to read more, but it will be explained regardless. This ability activates whenever there is a large mass of Zombies within a 75 Studs radius, being said, it will stun those zombies for 10 seconds and deal 100 damage. Mini Bosses are stunned for 5 seconds and take 500 damage. Bosses are stunned for 3 seconds and take 1000 damage. Attacking The holograph will have a random weapon equipped, these being a modified set of Dual Zervox's, a never-seen-before type of fiery shotgun, and a Devil's Advocate. Tactical N00B - The owner decided to take the DNA of his friend named N00B and made it tactical... Basically a stronger Noobling, but isn't hyperactive in his movements. He also has a rocket launcher. Chaingun - SUP KID. This heavy gun is a beast at making sure all zombies go down with a swiss cheese-like style! While its damage may not be the best compared to its lighter but still heavy counterparts ('''I'm looking at you H.M.G. and B.A.R.'), it has the largest ammo capacity compared to any other weapon, along with a huge firerate increase. Hell-Born Dragon - I heard you like familiars. How about a dragon familiar? Well, you're not a high enough level for that. We can give you this little fella' though! (acts like a personal flying infinite Molotov, replaced Overflame). This dragon will circle around the player, 5 studs from the head, and attacks all zombies within a 30 stud radius. Ability The HBG also has a ability, like most of the other pets. It will charge up a large (homing) fireball, which explodes upon Zombie contact. If it doesnt kill the zombie, then the afterburn will, which last for 10 seconds. Leaves a 'pool of hell' which inflicts a firedebuff Healing Core - These healing cores were abandoned in use when the ROBLOXians were under attack from the zombies, due to high expense. Fortunately, you know how to find and/or create this, allowing you to heal EVERYBODY within a large radius! Not only that, this grants you '''immunity to all debuffs' (also removing any current debuffs present) for the next 3 minutes, and 2 minutes of increased health regen.(Replaced the Health Potion)